


Wrestling

by catvampcrazines



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, S2 or Early alt 3., Semi-Crack, Written around then too., they're ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: The gang hearing a clatter of something being thrown over in Cisco’s workshop.The gang hearing “NO, COME ON, HARRY. LET’S DO THIS!” yelled by Cisco, followed by muffled sound of Harry testily replying.Then, the distinct sounds of furniture being moved. *screech* *clunk*





	Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> I was suddenly hit by Harrisco wrestling in their workshop and Cisco resorting to biting. S2 or Early alt S3.

**The gang hearing a clatter of something being thrown over in Cisco’s workshop.**

The gang hearing “NO, COME ON, HARRY. LET’S  **DO THIS!** ” yelled by Cisco, followed by muffled sound of Harry testily replying. 

Then, the distinct sounds of _furniture being moved_. *screech* *clunk*

And honestly, everyone’s not sure about what they’ll walk in on and the two can usually handle whatever they’re arguing over, so they stay away.

Until they hear Harry yelp and yell, “You BIT me!” in a much higher tone than he normally uses. “ _Who the hell **bites**  during a wrestling match_?!”

“ME. I’M A  **BITER**.  _OKAY_ , HARRY?!”

Everyone rushes to the doorway, and slightly in, to find Harry half lying on top of Cisco on the floor, their hips nestled together, Cisco’s legs wound around Harry’s while Harry holds himself up by his hands, both huffing and looking wild, indignant. Pissed. And that other usual glint of something-something they see when the two “fight”. (Which will hopefully Cisco and Harry will address soon, before the sequel to whatever  _this_  is happens with less clothes.)

Everyone’s eyes drift over their Cisco’s legs that don’t seem to want to let go, Harry’s pants that have been dragged down low and tight on his hips during their wrestle, and from Harry’s pushed up cardigan sleeves (one flushed and deep bite mark imprinted on the outer side of his right forearm) to Cisco’s blazing face. In honesty, it’s probably only set to blazing because of how everyone is gawking at them, his pissy, bratty mood dissipating and leaving the knowledge that the gang now has a mental picture of what he and Harry would look like clothed and mid rut. Harry, who, by the way, hasn’t taken his squinting eyes off of Cisco the entire time. Cisco glares at the intruding gang. 

“Okay, so maybe this wasn’t a good idea and I don’t know how to wrestle. I got carried away. Now, everyone get out and  _ **never speak of this.**_ ” Cisco lifts his head a little and bangs it purposely against the floor. 

Still, neither he nor Harry move to disentangle themselves.

They leave and there’s a whisper in the hallway of simply waiting until  _the wedding_  *giggle* to speak of wrestling, hissy fits, and how Cisco is, apparently, a biter.

Annnnnd, the crystal clear sounds of the wrestling match continuing are heard echoing down the hall. “ **AHA!** ” *wheeze* “Really, Cisco? A surprise att–umph!” *groan* *whimper* *groan* Then, silence. 

Suddenly, everyone decides that dining out is an amazing idea, they’re all absolutely famished, yup, and not one of them goes anywhere near Cisco’s shop for the rest of the evening, much less Star Labs for a few hours. 


End file.
